The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ruellia, botanically known as Ruellia simplex, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘R10-105-Q54’.
‘R10-105-Q54’ is an individual obtained from open-pollination of ‘R10-105’ grown in Citra, Fla. (North Central Florida, 29.4° N, 82.2° W, AHS heat zone 8b) in September 2012. ‘R10-105’ is a pink tetraploid hybrid obtained in Gainesville, Fla., which resulted from a cross between ‘RU25-1’×‘Chi Chi’ made in September 2010. ‘RU25-1’ is a pink tetraploid plant, obtained as a vegetative propagule of ‘RU3-25’. ‘RU3-25’ is a diploid-tetraploid chimeric plant obtained by treating the apical meristem of a seedling of pink R. simplex ‘Chi Chi’ with three applications, every 12 hours, of a 50 μM oryzalin solution in December 2008.
‘R10-105-Q54’ was first asexually reproduced in Gainesville, Fla. and has been reproduced asexually for 1 year through vegetative cuttings. The reproduced plants have been shown to retain their distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘R10-105-Q54’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.